


Serious

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Derek, Bully Jackson, Bullying, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nerd Stiles, Past Relationship(s), mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asks Stiles out on valentines day, but Stiles mistakes it for a prank. Leaving Derek confused, and Stiles hurt, can their friends fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious

Stiles knows Derek Hale, not personally, but he knows him as the bad boy in the leather jacket. He knows everyone says he's got a police record, and that he supposedly broke Kate Argents heart.

Okay, so maybe he's a little bit in love with Derek and also a little bit of a stalker. He knows Derek doesn't actually have a record. He knows that Kate Argent broke into his family's house. He knows that Derek volunteers at the nature preserve his parents work at. He knows Derek gets straight A's. He also knows that Derek Hale is captain of the lacrosse team, and hot like burning. In other words, out of Stiles league.

Which is why the pink hearts decorating the halls, are bothering him. He's not bitter, just irritated by all the saccharine sweet couples, obviously. Despite himself he can't help searching for Derek in the crowd. He finds him surrounded by his giggling friends. Then, he accidently makes eye contact, and Stiles is dying inside.

"Hey, Stiles!" Derek walks over to him, and Stiles nearly panics.

"You know my name?" He asks, not really intending to speak aloud.

"Of course I do. I was just," Derek scratches at his neck nervously. "Well, you see. I was wondering if you'd, um you know, go out with me." For a brief moment Stiles is on cloud nine, and then he remembers Derek's laughing friends.

"I didn't think you'd ever be that cruel." He hisses, and then slams his locker shut, practically running down the hallway.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, too quiet to be heard. His friends crowd in behind him.

"What did be say?" Erica asks. Derek scowls at them.

"He called me cruel." Derek grits out. Isaac, the bastard, laughs. Erica just rolls her eyes.

"Why?" Erica asks. Boyd looks at him expectantly.

"I don't know, okay?" Derek nearly shouts. Lydia taps on his shoulder. 

"I do." She says, he whirls around to face her.

"Care to explain?" Erica interrupts their staring.

"Well, Stiles thinks it was a joke." She shrugs, as if that's a good explanation. 

"What?" Derek grumbles, Erica's eyes light up.

"He thinks you asked him out as a joke." She says, slowly, as if speaking to an idiot.

"Why would he think that?" Derek asks, glancing down the hallway and searching for Stiles.

"Have you seen you? You're nearly as hot as me, and I spent years turning him down." Lydia huffs, flipping her hair over he shoulder. Derek gapes at her for a second. 

"I need to find him." Derek whines, Erica grabs his wrist and pulls him down the hallway.

... 

Stiles was near tears, and he very carefully didn't run through the halls searching for Scott. Who was certainly not at his locker.

"Stiles!" Scott calls. Allison's locker, of course.

"Hey." He sniffles. Scott and Allison are immediately focused on him. 

"Stiles, are you okay?" Allison asks. He wipes at his eyes.

"I'm fine." Stiles mumbles. 

"Dude, clearly you aren't." Scott calls him out. Allison glares at him, and kicks Scott in the leg. Stiles appreciates it. "What? He isn't." Stiles snorts a laugh.

"He's right, what happened Stiles?" Allison asks. Stiles sighs, that he doesn't appreciate.

"Well, y'know how I'm in love with Derek right?" Stiles starts, they both nod. "He, asked me out." 

"Stiles, that's great." Allison says. Scott nods, and gives him a look that says go on. 

"He asked me out as a joke." Stiles spits. Scott immediately moves into comforting best friend mode. 

"I'll kick his ass." Allison says. Stiles smiles at her. 

"I'm not sure he deserves that." Erica calls. "It's not his fault that Stiles is an idiot." 

"Hey!" Stiles whines, offended.

"Don't worry, Derek's an idiot too." She waves him off. 

"Hey!" Derek rumbles.

"Oh shut up." Erica hisses at him. Stiles wipes at his eyes. "Derek you let Stiles walk away," Derek raises his hands in apology. "and Stiles." She shakes her head. "Stiles. Do you really think Derek would ask someone out as a joke? Did you really believe he would do that to a person?" She gestures toward Derek, and he waves awkwardly. 

"No?" He mumbles. Scott rolls his eyes. 

"You've been talking about what a good person he is for weeks Stiles." He points out. Stiles punches him in the shoulder. 

"Exactly." Erica crows. Boyd wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

"You've been talking about me for weeks?" Derek stares at Stiles, who finally meets his eyes. 

"More like months." Scott groans, Allison elbows him in the side.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbles.

"Will you please go out with me then?" Derek asks. Stiles chews his lip nervously.

"Please say yes, he hasn't shut up about how cute you are for weeks." Isaac whines. Allison elbows him too. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like that." Stiles babbles. 

"Thank you." Derek sighs. Relaxing for the first time since Erica dragged him over here. Stiles, shifts nervously.

"My pleasure." He mumbles, cheeks going bright red. 

"Oh my God he's so cute." Erica teases, poking at Derek's side.

"Erica." Derek growls in warning. She looks at him. "Go away."

"Ugh, fine. Bye Glarek. Bye Stiles." She waves over her shoulder then drags Boyd, and Isaac with her. 

"Bye." Stiles calls after her. "Glarek, nice one." He mumbles, earning a glare of his own. 

"Meet me here after school?" Derek asks. "We can figure out our date." Stiles nods. 

"Yeah, sure, thank you." Stiles smiles at him clearly nervous, and Derek presses a kiss go his forehead. 

"See you later Stiles." Derek says into his hair. 

... 

Derek has never been stood up before, but Stiles isn't at the lockers yet, and he's been waiting for nearly ten minutes. He resolves to wait a few more minutes. 

"Ha, you have a date not likely!" Whittemore's voice floats down the hallway. Harsh as usual. Derek goes go investigate. 

"Look, I don't care if you believe me, I'm already late, please just let me go." Stiles voice rings in his ears and Derek speeds up.

"Look, you little virgin." Jackson hisses. Derek smiles despite himself. "You're too ugly to ever have a date." Derek grits his teeth, and forces himself to relax, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist. 

"Hey babe." He mumbles, close to Stiles ears.  "I got you." 

"Hey Der. Sorry I'm late, Harris made me stay after, and then I ran into this asshat." Stiles grins, jerking his thumb to Jackson. Jackson splutters.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing dating Stilinski?" Jackson hisses. Derek smirks at him.

"Let's just say he's well endowed." Derek winks and starts dragging a shocked Stiles away from Jackson.

"You bottom?" Jackson nearly screeches. His lackeys look almost as shocked as he is. 

"You would too Jackson, he's amazing." Derek calls back with a saucy wink, and Stiles has to stifle a laugh.

"Oh my god you're perfect." Stiles giggles into his neck. "I'm so lucky." 

"Yeah, you think you're lucky now? Well I also got you Reese's." He pulls the slightly squashed candy out of his bag. "I know they're your favorite."

"Oh my god, I'm in love. Gimme!" He reaches for the candy, and Derek laughs. 

"Calm down Stilinski." He teases, holding it just out of reach. 

"Mean." Stiles pouts, pushing at Derek in an effort to reach. Derek just smirks at him. 

"You only get the candy if you agree to a date tonight." Derek's smiling at him, and Stiles might faint. Instead he grabs the candy. 

"Where to, boyfriend of mine?" Stiles asks shoving the entire reeses's into his mouth. 

"The diner." Derek says, opening the school doors for Stiles. "The one with curly fries." He smirks at Stiles who pretends to swoon. 

"You're perfect, I'm dying of your perfectness." Stiles pretends to collapse, leaning heavily against Derek.

"I'll follow you to your house so you can drop your junky car off." Derek teases, earning an indigant huff.

"Roscoe is not just a junky car." Stiles huffs. Derek just raises an eyebrow at him. "Fine, Mr. I have a Camero, be judgemental." Stiles rolls his eyes, and hops into the blue jeep. Derek stifles a laugh and climbs into his car. 

...

So, Stiles is maybe fangirling in his car. He's been dating Derek for all of eight hours, and he's already been rescued from bullies, and given candy. Basically, he now officially has the best boyfriend ever.

"Woo! I landed Derek Hale." He yells out the window. He glances in his rearview mirror to see Derek laughing at him. "Shut up." He mumbles, rolling his window up. 

... 

The first few dates are perfect, everything about Derek is perfect, until Stiles notices The Face. Stiles doesn't notice it until the first time he buys Derek flowers. His palms are sweaty, and he's nervous as hell despite this being their third date. The moment Derek opens the door, he shoves the red tulips into his hands.

"I got you flowers." Stiles blurts. "They're supposed to be a declaration of love. That's what the tulips mean." Stiles babbles, staring at Derek's face. 

"Thank you Stiles." Derek looks at them as if no one has ever bothered to get him flowers before. 

"I'm glad you like them. You look like no ones ever given you flowers before." Stiles babbles, Derek pales slightly, not meeting his eyes. 

"They haven't." Derek whispers, Stiles doesn't push it, but he can't help wondering how Derek went through multiple relationships without ever being given flowers.

"C'mon we're gonna be late for the movie." Stiles grabs his arm, dragging him off the porch. Derek grumbles and follows him. 

... 

Stiles thinks he should do an experiment after The Flower Thing. His plan is simple, do cliche couple things for Derek and see if he makes the face. The end goal of the plan is to make Derek stop making The Face. 

"Hey Der." Stiles calls, settling himself onto Derek's couch. 

"Did we have plans?" Derek asks, staring nervously at Stiles bag.

"No, no." Stiles assures. "I just, wanted to do something nice for you. If you're busy it's okay." Stiles smiles up at him nervously, and pulls out a bag of skittles and a box of popcorn. 

"I'm not busy." Derek mumbles, a confused smile on his face.

"Great, I brought the Enders Game movie, cause I saw you reading the book, it's really good." Stiles babbles pulling out the movie. "If you don't wanna watch it though we can do something else." Derek pulls him onto his lap and drops a quick kiss to his lips.

"Stiles." He whispers. 

"What?" Stiles blinks up at him. 

"It's perfect, thank you." Derek grins, and Stiles beams back. Stiles snuggles into his side to watch the movie, and offers to share his personal candy with Derek. 

"Oh, thanks Stiles." Derek mumbles, ears turning pink, and that confused furrow in his brow again. 

"You're welcome Der Bear." Stiles says, earning a soft growl. "Now watch the movie the simulator room is awesome." Derek shushes him.

"Don't spoil it." Derek scolds, and Stiles giggles into his shoulder. 

... 

Stiles has been doing anything, and everthing ridiculously sweet he can think of, including giving gifts, cliche dates, cliche serenading, basically just a lot of cliches. 

Derek opens his locker to find a small note. 

_ I love your bunny teeth ~Stiles  _

A small Hershey's kiss is taped to the paper and he grins, eyes searching for Stiles.

"Hey." Stiles wraps an arm around him lovingly.

"Hey. Thanks for this." Derek says, Stiles frowns a little. "What's wrong?" 

"You made The Face." Stiles whines. 

"What's The Face?" Derek presses, and Stiles bites his lip nervously. 

"Um, well you see." Stiles shifts away from him, and Derek reaches up to tug his hair gently. 

"Calm down Sti." Derek smiles up at him and Stiles relaxes into his arms. 

"There's a little confused brow furrow you do when I do nice things for you." Stiles says, grabbing onto Derek's hand. "I figured if I did lots of nice things if would stop surprising you." Derek stiffens in his arms.

"Stiles, I don't wanna-" Derek begins. 

"Hey, Der. I love you. I'm not gonna force you to talk about your past." Stiles kisses his cheek. "I just want to make you happy." 

"You? Really?" Derek asks. Stiles turns to meet his eyes.

"Derek Hale." He says, voice serious. "I love you, and you deserve all good things." Derek nods, a small smile taking over his face. 

"Thank you Stiles." Derek hugs him tight. 

"Anything for my favorite guy." Stiles wraps an arm around Derek.

"Hey!" Scott whines, butting into their conversation. "I thought I was your favorite." Allison grabs his sleeve and begins to tow him away. 

"Bye Scott." Derek calls after them. Stiles waves, and after they turn the corner Derek and him defuse into giggles.


End file.
